


I Touch Myself

by Synnerxx



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Hank jerking off to some of his favorite fantasies.





	I Touch Myself

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I feel down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_Forget myself, want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

Hank hurried up the stairs to his bedroom, pants unbelievably tight. He had flung his bag down on the couch, his keys on the coffee table and barely remembered to shut the door as he ran for his room. He was horny. Incredibly turned on and he just couldn't help it. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that Evan was in the city for the day, taking care of some Official HankMed Business, as he said this morning. Hank growled in frustration as he realised his brother was not waiting naked on his bed for him as he slammed the bedroom door shut. He leaned against the cool wood of the door and breathed in slowly through his nose and sighed. That did nothing to calm his arousal, but it let him gain some control over his frantic movements.

Slowly, teasingly, he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor in a heap. He kicked off his shoes and socks, hands reaching down to his waist band as he moved from the door and collapsed on his back on the bed. He lifted his hips and pushed his pants off, kicking them onto the floor. He gently traced a finger over the outline his straining cock made in his boxers, clenching his teeth and hissing slightly at the light touch. He brought his free hand up to his chest and brushed his fingers over a nipple, causing him to arch into his own hands, whimpering. He lifted his hips again and pushed his boxers down to his knees, not bothering to take them all the way off. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and moaned loudly, glad to finally be able to do something about the hard-on he had all day.

He closed his eyes, picturing Evan smirking at him from the doorway, leaning against it, arms crossed, blue eyes dark with lust. That long, lean body hovering above his as Evan placed open mouthed kisses on his chest and stomach, refusing to go any lower, no matter how much Hank demanded he do so. He groaned as he imagined Evan's tongue dipping into his navel and licking a path across his hip bones, avoiding the one place where Hank needed his mouth most. He started stroking his cock now slowly, still teasing himself. One hand went back to his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

_I don't want anybody else_

_I touch myself_

_You close your eyes and see me before you_

_Think you would die if I was to ignore you_

_Any fool could see just how much you adore me_

_Get down on your knees and do anything for me_

The fantasy changed then, the movies still playing behind his closed eyes. _Evan stared at him, dragging his eyes up and down Hank's body, lingering on his obvious bulge. His tongue darted out and licked his lips, Hank watching it intently. Casually, Hank pressed Evan against the wall and kissed him hard, teeth clashing briefly before Hank took control of the kiss, roughly pinning Evan against the wall, hands grasping his hips. He pulled away from Evan's mouth long enough to strip them both and push down on Evan's shoulders. Evan dropped to his knees obediently, glancing back up at Hank before taking Hank's cock in his hand and stroking it a few times. Hank held himself up by pressing his forehead against the wall, hovering over Evan._

_Slowly but surely, Evan took him into his mouth, sucking hungrily. His tongue stroked the head of his cock, teasing the slit, tasting the precum. Evan trailed his free hand up the inside of Hank's thigh, teasing the soft skin he found there with light, almost tickling brushes of his fingertips. Hank moaned and thrust his hips forward, one hand tangling in Evan's curly hair and pressing him closer, willing him to take more of him into his mouth._

Caught up in his fantasy, Hank stroked harder and faster, hips arching into the air, moaning and whimpering as he wished that Evan was really here and sucking him off. He would just have to make do with this delicious fantasy and his hand for the moment though. His thumb rubbed the tip of his cock, spreading the precum across his skin. He moaned again, back arching. His other hand toyed with his nipples, hardening them, causing shudders to wrack his body as he got closer to the edge.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_I'm the one who makes you come runnin'_

_Gets you comin' all the time_

_When I'm around, you're always beggin'_

_I wanna make you mine_

His fantasy changed again. _He pushed Evan down on the bed, grabbing the lube and slathering it on his cock. He knew Evan could stand the pain of this. He pushed inside of him slowly, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping in time with his thrusts, trying not to hurt Evan too much. He waited once he was fully inside of Evan for him to tell him it was okay to move. When Evan pushed his hips back and moaned impatiently, Hank pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, wrenching a hoarse scream from Evan. Hank adjusted the angle of his trusts until he was making Evan beg him for release with every stroke and thrust that was becoming too much for him to handle._

Hank groaned, feeling his own orgasm mounting. He slowed his strokes, wanting to finish out this particular fantasy. His hips rocked and he let out a whimper, so achingly hard and ready to come. He slowed himself down even more, letting the tension build, knowing it would be worth it in the end. He stroked himself again, fingers tightening around him, hips thrusting up, urging himself to go faster.

_Evan was whimpering and begging him to let him come and go faster, deeper, harder, please oh god please, please, yes, right there, feels so good, please. Hank stroked Evan more roughly and soon, Evan was tensing, jerking forward, mouth open in a silent scream as he came harder than ever, his come painting both his chest and stomach and Hank's hand. Hank gave one last thrust into that impossibly tight heat and then fell over the edge, his vision whiting out for a moment, it was so intense._

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I feel down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_Forget myself, want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

Hank groaned in pleasure as his orgasm washed over him. His hips arched into his hand as he milked himself, wringing the last drops of pleasure from his climax out and savoring them. He collapsed bonelessly back onto the bed, snagging a few tissues and wiping himself clean. He pulled his boxers back up and lay down, waiting for Evan to get home. He was sure he'd be ready for another round by then. It was always much more fun with Evan than just playing by himself.


End file.
